


Deciet in the Family

by Alpha_boss233



Series: Jushtin Prompt Requests [7]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Prompt: Jushtin finding out Festivia isn't his Great-NeiceJushtin is getting older and wants to make sure Mewni is in good hands





	Deciet in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, I was so excited for this prompt request because I’ve never written about Old!Jushtin. I got pretty descriptive, sorry about that....:))))

Jushtin groaned as he woke up from his deep sleep. The older he got, the more sleep sounded like heaven on earth. Lately, Festivia had been keeping him up at all hours of the night with her partying. He wasn’t getting any younger and didn’t want to feel like he was going to leave Mewni in incapable hands. 

He slowly climbed out of bed and put on his robe. He grabbed his cane, he actually needed one now that he was growing older. He had aged quite well if he said so himself, only a few wrinkles on his face and body. His posture was still perfection, though he did relax it much more often. Of course his hair was starting to fade into a lighter shade of purple, it would be white if not for Jushtin’s hair moisturizer. It seemed as though he was still in the prime of his life when it came to his physical appearance, but he could tell he was aging. 

To put it plainly, he was so tired. His parents, sister, and niece all dying took everything out of him. He would notice, while he was raising Festivia, that he would zone out or start to fall asleep. He felt bad for not giving Festivia his full attention, but he tried so hard to give her the best childhood possible. He tried to stay positive and encouraged her happy attitude. 

But lately, he couldn’t keep up with her constant partying lifestyle. The long nights made him tired, shaking had seemed to settle on his fingers, and he couldn’t seem to stay awake during them. More than once, Festivia had woken him up by shaking his shoulder and looking at him in concern. He knew that his nieces friends didn’t appreciate having an old man at the parties, but just like her Great-Uncle, Festivia made sure Jushtin felt included. 

He made his way over to his vanity. Over the years the vanity had accumulated many different beauty products. Expensive perfumes and oils were gifted to him over the years. Makeup, moisturizers, creams, silver hairbrushes, mirrors, and combs. He hardly ever wore anything fancy in his youth, but found it necessary now. His training at St. Olga, though mostly forgotten now, still made it a second instinct for him to look his best in public. 

After applying his makeup he sprayed some expensive perfume on his neck and went to put his clothes on. He didn’t particularly like Festivia’s fashion style, but did wear a Chiton to amuse her. He kept to his old hat, though his whole outfit was now in the shade of Festivia’s signature purple. He wore his same clothing style, though it became more tame as he grew older. The ends of his sleeves no longer had animal fur, and his skirt was longer and together. He wore sandals to appease Festivia but they still had heals on them. Now that he was finally ready for the day, he was prepared to say ‘Good morning’ to Festivia.

He walked down the halls of Butterfly castle and waved at those he knew well. There was old staffers that he grew up with and younger ones that loved his tales of the Victorian Halls of Butterfly Castle, back before the rein of Festivia. Even a couple of MHC members greeted him on his way to the dining hall. 

Jushtin eventually found his way to the dining hall and prepared himself to see his energetic niece. The guards nodded at him and quickly pushed the door open. 

Sitting at the head of the dining table was his lovely niece Festivia. She sat in her regular blue and purple and had a gigantic smile on her face. Her Goblet was sitting at the table and she was laughing with one of her friends. She looked rough to say the least, her long hair wasn’t brushed very well and there were stains on her dress. 

“Grunkle Jushtin! You look tired, you should have something to drink!” Festivia yelled at her Great-Uncle. She hadn’t noticed him for a while until he had cleared his throat. 

He rolled his eyes at the Queen, he couldn’t believe how irresponsible she could be. The drinking had so stop and soon. He was afraid that he would outlive her!

“Festivia, can I talk to you outside?” Jushtin said stiffly. She seemed to realize that Jushtin was very happy with her at the moment. She got up from her seat, making sure to grab her wand, and followed her Grunkle out the door. They stopped in a hallway far away from anyone.

“Soooo, what do you want to talk about?” Festivia asked Jushtin with a nervous smile. Jushtin gave her a unimpressed look.

“Festivia, you’re the Queen. I know you want to bring peace to the Kingdom, but you have to take your job seriously!” Jushtin said to his Great-Niece. He wasn’t mad, just disappointed that she wasn’t mature enough to do what was right for her kingdom. 

“I am trying Grunkle! But being Queen is hard and I just want to have a break!” Festivia groaned as she raised her voice at Jushtin. He glared at her and looked at her goblet. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the wand from her hand and held it up.

“Festivia, if I can’t trust you with the Kingdom, you cannot have the wand!” As he said that, his magic flowed into the wand and transformed it into his precious alligator cane. Her magic flowed out of the wand, but instead of it going back into her, it disappeared. 

He looked on in confusion before looking at her face and noticing her cheek marks were fading. The magic in the wand wasn’t her magic. But the only reason why the magic wouldn’t go back inside her would be because...

“You’re not a Butterfly,” Jushtin whispered in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I have done so much research on old Victorian makeup and cleansing routines. If I get enough requests to do so, I will post what I gathered Jushtin’s morning routine would be like!
> 
> Also, just like the Eclipsa fic, if y’all really want more Jushtin and Festivia fics just let me know!


End file.
